Spectrum
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Kunsel and Zack learn the effect that there emotions have on there realtionship ZACK/KUNSEL INCOMPLETE CRISIS CORE
1. Red With Passion

**Title: **Spectrum (1/10)  
**Author: **AcidGasCloud / D3OPH3ST  
**Beta: **Ali Lavoie  
**Character/Pairing/Group: **FFVII-Crisis Core: Zack/Kunsel  
**Word Count: **762  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Zack counts himself lucky that he's the first to take Kunsel's innocence  
**Disclaimer: **Wish I was with square so that I could own everything. I only own the fiction  
**Warning(s): **OOC-ish! Kunsel, Possessive! Zack, nearly plotless smut  
**A/N:** Spectrum is a series of colourful emotions displayed by Kunsel and Zack as there relationship changes and grows! Sorry that Kunsels character changes repeatedly.. he didn't really have one in Crisis Core so i made my own for him!

* * *

It was the first time that Kunsel had ever been touched by another male. Zack could tell from the way his flushed body responded to every caress, the way he moaned when Zack's tongue enveloped his own and toyed it into submission. It was clearly written across the younger soldier's soft toned face, euphoria playing across his features as Zack took his time exploring every corner of his flesh.

It was a feeling that was completely new to Kunsel; the pleasure brought on from a sudden hand around his cock, and the initial shock of being entered for the first time. No one else had ever touched him this way. No one else had ever made him feel this way. So Zack indulged in it; took advantage of the fact that he was finally making something so precious and rare his own.

It was highly uncommon for a boy to enter Soldier a virgin. Most boys came from there respective home-towns already deflowered and welcomed into the world of sexual inhibition; those who did not where broken in during there cadet days, either by their friends or their unsuspected superiors. To find someone such as Kunsel, so young and sweet, who was still completely untouched, pure to the finest extent, was almost entirely unheard of. Zack had considered him-self beyond lucky when Kunsel had confessed his chastity to him before a campfire on a regular second class mission. From the moment he'd learned of it, he'd been determined to take that innocence for himself; to make it his own.

Touching Kunsel as he was now, his fingers brushing between the cleft between his cheeks and stroking the firming flesh that trembled between the boy's legs, he new he never wanted to give this up. Not ever.

He was passionate about everything he did; it didn't matter why, when, or how, no matter what it was, he put everything he had into it. And he sure as hell enjoyed putting _everything_ he had into Kunsel. The delectable little moans and cries the younger second class gave as Zack finally eased his manhood into his puckered opening only made him seem all the more pure and clean. Zack relished in it, the feeling of Kunsel giving himself to Zack fully, abandoning his virginity once and for all.

It was Kunsel's first time so Zack was careful. No matter how much he wanted to thrust the boy straight into the cold mattress of the standard issue Soldier bunks, he new that just this once he needed to be as gentle as could be. Even if it where only so that Kunsel would come back to him again, because he wasn't sure if he could bare to loose Kunsel to someone else. The boy gave a needy moan, urging Zack to move.

Zack propped his lovers legs up gently against his elbows penetrating him a second time. The tight heat around his cock was making his movements agonizingly slow. The sweet little pants Kunsel gave as Zack filled him were weakening his resolve and it was taking everything Zack had to keep moving at this pace. Slow, but lovingly he continued, pressing gentle kisses to Kunsel's neck. Sweat accumulated between them as Kunsel began to meet Zack's thrusts, tossing his head back in abandon, completely surrendering beneath Zack's touch.

Despite the slow pace it was still to much for Zack, the thrill of being Kunsel's first and the tightness around his cock, he couldn't contain himself and came hard within his lover, moaning as Kunsel tightened around him in orgasm.

When they came apart, Zack stood back on his knee's to admire his lovers flushed face, smiling in awe at how wanton the boy looked with a hand hooked loosely over his flaccid dripping cock and an arm draped over his brow, cheeks flushed and lips full.

Zack was proud of himself, just knowing that he had made this out of the boy. A boy who had been so reluctant and even slightly fearful at the idea of sex had just completely succumbed into his own pleasure and now lay shamelessly amongst Zack's bed sheets.

Abruptly Kunsel sat up, taking to he knees in front of Zack, wrapping arms around his neck and kissing a line up his chest. He gave a force-full shove to Zack's chest as if urging him to lie back.

"You want to ride me?" Zack asked with a perverse grin.

"No," Replied Kunsel with a shy smile, his blush deepening as he struggled to say what was on his mind.

"I-is it my turn to top now Zack?"

Zack smirked as he lay back. Proud indeed was he of what he had made out of what was once a shy and fearful untouched little virgin.

A/N: Please review! this is for everyone who voted for Zack/Kunsel in my poll (even though its not yet over and you can still vote on my profile!)! thanks everyone!


	2. Green With Envy

**Title: **Spectrum (2/10)  
**Author: **acidgascloud  
**Beta: **Ali Lavoie?  
**Character/Pairing/Group: **Zack/Kunsel  
**Word Count: **659  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: ** Kunsel doesn't know how to share his new puppy  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the fic itself  
**Warning(s): **Angsty! Kunsel, angsty ficclet  
**A/N:** Continues again from the first one, It seems that after one little experience, Kunsel's pretty demanding when it comes to being exclusive.

* * *

It was the first time Kunsel had ever been envious of another man. Seeing Zack share himself with another soldier, evoked so much distraught in him he thought he could vomit. He didn't want to admit he was jealous, he new Zack's heart was overly large; that he had room in his heart for more than one, but it didn't change a thing. Never before had Kunsel ever felt so possessive over anyone.

Everything had begun with a kiss, no; it had been more of a peck than anything else. Luxiere, the new 3rd class had quickly been taken under Zack's wing. Zack had become a mentor the nervous little kid, slowly teaching him about soldier pride and honour and gradually introducing him into the world of the ShinRa. It had all been fun and game's then, innocent and sweet; a sacrificial lamb with its shepherd. But Kunsel wasn't an idiot, (no of course he wasn't – he was a soldier genius) he had been able to tell from the very begging that Luxiere had cared for Zack beyond the plutonic admiration of a student to a teacher. Luxiere wanted Zack the same way Kunsel had and still did, and it burned Kunsel to the core that somebody else had sights set on his lover. But not nearly as much as it burned to realise that he was entirely bent over it.

The kiss had been simple, and chaste. Luxiere had felt the need to repay Zack for all of the help and encouragement he had given. Zack, the modest and selfless boy he was, presented no ideas and left all idea's of payment into Luxiere's hands. Stupid was how Kunsel had thought of it, not humble or modest at all, but downright _stupid_. Kunsel had learned from past experiences with overzealous first classes that you never let someone who was shooting after you decide how they where going to make things up to you. No matter how you looked at it, the payment would always be something that would be advantageous he who first suggested it. This stayed true for Luxiere, who offered to give Zack a kiss as payment. Zack, the flustered idiot that he was, couldn't have said no, wouldn't have said no. So when Luxiere leaned in, Zack had only felt obliged to lean in also and...

Kunsel had had to turn away at that part; he couldn't bare to watch it. It hurt. It had taken the total of 5 and half seconds for this kiss to begin and end, and then for Luxiere to scamper away with a blush written across his face.

It was over, but the sting in his heart was still there. An ordeal that had lasted perhaps a minute and a half had felt like an eternity of torture in hells deepest pits. Envy swirled in Kunsel's heart like a storm, and for several agonizing moments he wasn't sure if he wanted to deck Zack or throw himself into his arms.

And when Zack came to Kunsel from behind and wrapped arms around his torso, he could feel the suppressed anguish flowing through his veins. It scared him because he'd never seen Kunsel angry. So he feverishly pressed small little kisses up and down his neck, when Kunsel didn't respond he turned him around and kisses him fully on the mouth.

This was a kiss different from any kiss he'd ever given or ever felt. There was a sense of need in it, and as tingle of want, but it was small compared to what else was there. The bitter metallic taste of anger mixed we the cool taste of betrayal played across Zack's tongue and he desperately tried to evoke some sort of physical response out of the younger soldier.

But he got none. Instead he received an unhappy shove, and a disapproving glare and he watched Kunsel's retreating backside. And not in the way he would've normally preferred.

* * *

**A/N:** Line-breaks do not seem to be working on my ?! Oh well- thanks to my single reviewer! more reviews appreciated and loved to death!!


	3. Blue with loneliness

**Title: **Spectrum (3/10)  
**Author: **AcidGasCloud / D3OPH3ST  
**Beta: ** antianira22  
**Character/Pairing/Group: **Zack/Kunsel - Compilation FFVII  
**Word Count: **283  
**Rating: ** G  
**Summary: **Kunsel's having some second thoughts after breaking things off with Zack  
**Disclaimer: Fan**fiction. I do not own.  
**Warning(s): **none

* * *

For the first time in his life Kunsel felt truly blue. Not saddened OR upset, but blue; cold, crisp, lonely blue.

He hadn't realised the size of the whole that Zack had wormed into his heart. Without Zack, SOLDIER had no perks, no joy. Every mission was just another mission. With no one at home waiting for you, with no one to kiss goodbye, it suddenly didn't matter whether or not you came out of the battle in one piece. Life just was.

No, correction, Kunsel just was.

Apart from him, life went on. Everyone else at ShinRa was happy – friends where lost in a battle and alliances between ranks where maimed and wronged, but things always seemed to work out in the end. Kunsel was the only one stuck in a rut and without Zack around to pull him out of it, it was bound to last longer than he'd originally thought.

Life was blue, and bleak, and it hurt because he was still only a kid who felt as if everyone else was having a great time aside for himself. He may have been a strong-bred, battle ready soldier trained by ShinRa's greatest, and he may have been the smartest Cadet the company had ever known, but in the end he was just a kid.

He hated it, loathed it even. Being an ANGST-RIDDEN, hormonal teenager sucked; everything was so blue. He was tired of being so damned down – he missed the days of SOLDIER summertime, with warm trips to Costa del Sol, where Zack would affectionately. . .

He shook his head. Thoughts of Zack wouldn't help things. It only made things seem more blue...Just blue...

...Cold, crisp, lonely blue.


	4. Brown With Forgiveness

**Title: **Spectrum (4/10)  
**Author: **AcidGasCloud  
**Beta: ** antianira22  
**Character/Pairing/Group: **Zack/Kunsel - Compilation FFVII  
**Word Count: **587  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Making up involves alot more power than Zack had originally thought  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. It's fanfiction as always  
**Warning(s): **Possesive! Kunsel, slightly violent

**A/N:** So, for those who didn't realise it- its a double update this time around! Chapter 3 and 4 up in one day! Yay! Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

* * *

Brown wasn't how Kunsel felt; Zack could tell that much from his kiss. He wasn't sure how 'brown' would feel as an emotion. It didn't seem like a colour someone would use to describe how they felt at any given time. He didn't understand how or why it could be used to show one's emotion, but he did know that brown wasn't the colour of Kunsel's kiss.

Brown was an odd colour – sometimes as sickening as rot and other times a beautiful canvas of deep vivid portrait, it could be described in so many different ways and be used to portray so many idea's, sights and sounds. It was an oddity in the spectrum. Most colours where black and white, either happy or sad, but brown – it was sort of neutral.

Brown was definitely not how Kunsel felt, Zack devised, because Kunsel definitely wasn't feeling neutral. He was giving his all into this kiss, his pale hands yanking forcefully at the collar of Zack's uniform with a need Zack hadn't realised he was capable off. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and suckled where they drew blood. Kunsel's every move was fervent and urgent, as if he feared Zack would disappear beneath his hands.

Brown may not have been how Kunsel felt, but it was how he tasted.

Kunsel's mouth was sweet and warm – like the chocolates Zack had brought him in apology, desperately trying to make up for what had happened, though he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done wrong. The taste of them mingled with the thousand apologies Zack had whispered against Kunsel's skin, swearing that he would never hurt him again, that he would never forgive himself it he did.

It had been so long since they'd last touched, and Kunsel didn't want promises –he'd known it was his fault that they'd split apart in the first place, he wanted touch. He wanted to feel Zack meld against him like they had before, just like they where meant to be all along. Zack's hand move to cup the slender curve of Kunsel's hips, holding back a groan when the younger Soldier pressed against him, grinding with a passion that the virgin he'd known a month ago hadn't possessed.

"Tell me your mine." Kunsel growled against Zack's neck, biting the flesh there with a force that was almost animalistic. "Tell me that I'm the only one for you."

"Ah," Zack cried out, it hurt. "I'm yours...Only yours."

The hands that had gripped Zack's collar moved down, to forcefully pull on his shoulder blades, and Kunsel's mouth moved to bite on the flesh beneath Zack's chin.

"Tell me that Luxiere means nothing to you, that I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this." He ran his teeth almost threateningly over Zack's Adams apple, as if daring Zack to say anything otherwise. "Tell me I'm the only one who gets to be touched by you."

Zack nodded, gulping at the younger soldier's sudden dominance and power. He hadn't known Kunsel to be so physical before. "There's nothing else, no one else. Just you; just me."

Kunsel knotted a hand in Zack's hair, tugging his head down for a lip bruising kiss. There tongues danced in a fierce battle of need, want, and desperation. Zack could taste, no he could feel the smallest trace of desperation on Kunsel's tongue as it confronted his own.

"Prove it too me." Kunsel said slowly backing away from Zack. "Show me, make me yours."

Zack more than willingly obliged.


End file.
